Chocolarcadia
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: Tout le monde a ses faiblesses. Tout le monde, même les pirates les plus craints de la galaxie. Certaines d'entre elles peuvent même vous détruire une réputation. Heureusement que personne n'est au courant. Enfin, presque personne.
1. Pour une poignée de chocolat

**Chocolarcadia**

**I – Pour une poignée de chocolat**

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Disclaimers : le pirate appartient à M. Matsumoto. Son addiction, non (et heureusement. Où irait-on, sinon ?), et le barman non plus. Par ailleurs, ce qui se mange est à Lindt._

_Repères chronologiques : plutôt Albator 84, mais après les histoires avec l'ours en peluche et avec les gaufres. Tout en sachant que la cuisinière, Miss Masu, est déjà à bord._

_Notes de l'auteur : d'accord, j'avoue. J'avais envie de quelque chose de léger et humoristique, parce que j'ai tendance à déprimer quand j'écris 'Illusions' (le captain post Albator 78 n'est pas très drôle). Ce qui suit est donc le premier d'une série de petits textes légers et humoristiques, lesquels tournent tous plus ou moins autour du même sujet et qui, je le crains, ont une nette tendance à devenir n'importe quoi sur la fin. Mais bon, ça détend. Ça donne faim, aussi._

o-o-o-o-o-o

Le « Metal Bloody Saloon » nouvellement ouvert sur cette planète se situait au fond d'une ruelle sordide. L'entrée en était presque invisible, en bas d'une volée de marches qui donnaient sur une porte en bois miteuse. L'établissement n'avait cependant pas besoin de publicité : le barman, son propriétaire, disposait d'une solide réputation et d'un réseau étendu. Un exploit pour un Octodian, mais le barman avait décidé des années auparavant de ne pas s'enfermer dans les stéréotypes de son espèce.  
C'était le lieu idéal pour se retrouver en toute discrétion (nombre de clients étaient d'ailleurs activement recherchés par la police). Le barman était néanmoins d'avis que ces gens avaient eux aussi le droit de se détendre autour d'un verre – enfin, tant qu'ils le payaient, évidemment.

La soirée débutait à peine. Le bar était encore calme, mais la plupart des tables étaient déjà occupées par une population hétéroclite, humaine ou non, l'air épuisé après une rude journée de travail. Ou de larcins, même si le barman préférait ne pas le savoir.

Derrière son comptoir, l'Octodian fit le tour de la salle d'un regard suspicieux. Un homme posa précipitamment quelques pièces sur le plateau de la serveuse qui lui faisait face lorsque le barman fronça les sourcils dans sa direction (un habitué du « tu m'fais crédit, poupée, et ce soir je t'envoie au septième ciel »), hormis cela aucun des clients présents ne semblait de nature à lui poser problème aujourd'hui.  
À l'exception des deux hommes attablés au fond de la salle, bien entendu.

– Non, c'est hors de question, disait le plus maigre, le plus grand, le plus menaçant et le plus habillé en noir (et qui était aussi celui que le barman connaissait). Je ne vous donnerai pas un sou de plus pour vos cristaux de navigation.  
– Le prix que vous avez annoncé est tout simplement scandaleux ! couinait l'autre, un homme replet dont le visage transpirait la peur. À ce compte-là, je n'ai plus qu'à mettre la clé sous la porte !

Le barman sourit à part lui. Le capitaine Harlock avait une façon toute particulière de mener des négociations commerciales. En règle générale, il arrivait avec une somme d'argent précise et repartait avec du matériel dont la valeur était à peu près deux fois supérieure à ce qu'il avait payé. Le barman s'était d'ailleurs toujours demandé pourquoi Harlock s'embêtait à _payer_ alors qu'il s'arrangeait systématiquement pour traumatiser ses fournisseurs à un point tel qu'ils étaient prêts à le livrer gratis. Probablement pour se donner bonne conscience. Après tout, il était bien indiqué « piraterie » sur les avis de recherche le concernant, et le barman savait de source sûre que le capitaine arraisonnait et pillait les cargos spatiaux plus souvent qu'il ne venait faire les boutiques sur une quelconque planète.

En tout cas, il était clair qu'il se comportait avec son interlocuteur de la même manière qu'avec n'importe quel commandant de vaisseau qu'il abordait. Son expression était d'ailleurs éloquente : si le commerçant n'abondait pas dans son sens, il risquait à court terme de sérieux ennuis. Du genre perdre la vie, par exemple.  
Il était clair aussi que l'homme en était tout à fait conscient.

– Oh, allons, reprenait Harlock d'un air dédaigneux. D'après mon contact, vous êtes le fournisseur le plus prospère de cette planète minable. Je suis sûr que vous avez d'autres pigeons à plumer pour vous enrichir.

Le barman tiqua. D'une part parce que c'était lui, le contact en question, et d'autre part parce qu'il n'appréciait pas la façon dont Harlock méprisait son interlocuteur et la planète sur laquelle il avait jeté son dévolu pour se ravitailler.

– Je veux bien faire un effort commercial, mais je refuse de vendre à perte ! se défendit faiblement le commerçant.  
– Ah oui ? Vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous ne faites pas de bénéfice avec la somme que je vous propose !

Harlock se leva à demi, les deux mains plaqués sur la table, et il darda son œil unique sur le commerçant, le défiant de le contredire.

Le barman soupira. Il aimait bien le gamin, mais parfois il pouvait _vraiment_ être de mauvaise foi.  
En l'occurrence et avec l'argent actuellement posé sur la table, il s'agissait _effectivement_ d'une vente à perte. La somme avancée pouvait à la rigueur convenir pour acheter deux ou trois cristaux de navigation d'occasion, mais le barman savait d'expérience que, vu la taille de son vaisseau, le capitaine en avait besoin de beaucoup plus.  
Enfin, il fallait se faire une raison, Harlock était un pirate, et les pirates n'étaient pas des experts en négociation. Ils se contentaient de prendre ce qu'ils estimaient leur revenir de droit.

De son côté, le barman n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer le commerçant en personne, mais il avait déjà fait affaire avec lui à de nombreuses reprises pour renflouer sa cave en spiritueux rares. Le gars pouvait vendre à peu près tout et sa marchandise était de qualité. Et il était honnête, ce qui était relativement rare dans le coin.  
En conséquence et malgré toute l'amitié qu'il portait à Harlock, il n'allait pas le laisser dépouiller cet homme sans réagir.

Il était donc temps d'intervenir.

– Je te remercie de proposer de payer plutôt que de te lancer dans un pillage en règle, gamin, mais je te suggère quand même de te tenir au courant des prix du marché si tu veux rester crédible.

Le barman observa d'un œil intéressé le commerçant se mettre à gargouiller tout en se colorant d'une teinte verdâtre amusante, tandis que le capitaine pirate passait par toute une gamme d'expressions allant de l'agacement à l'ennui, sans oublier la colère et l'envie de meurtre.  
Finalement, Harlock choisit de se pincer l'arête du nez et inspira profondément, ce qui était en définitive mieux que de dégainer et tuer quelqu'un pour se défouler.

– Bob, ne m'appelle pas gamin quand je suis au milieu de tractations délicates, lâcha-t-il.  
– Délicates ? Ne me fais pas rire, gamin. À part tester ta capacité à terroriser le monde, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il y a de délicat là-dedans.

Harlock émit un « hrmf » de mauvais augure. Le barman ne se départit pas de son sourire confiant (il n'avait pas encore prononcé suffisamment de fois le mot « gamin » pour énerver le pirate), mais il n'avait pas non plus envie d'en venir à l'affrontement. Il était peut-être plus grand, physiquement plus fort et avec plus de bras qu'un humain moyen, il savait n'avoir aucune chance contre un tir de cosmodragon bien placé. En revanche, il possédait un avantage non négligeable par rapport à tous les inconscients qui osaient s'opposer à Harlock : il estimait mieux connaître les faiblesses de ce foutu pirate.  
L'Octodian continua à sourire. Il avait bien fait de se renseigner sur les stocks de marchandises proposées _avant_ d'envoyer ce pauvre homme dans les griffes d'Harlock.

C'était le moment d'être subtil.  
… Ou pas, en fait. C'était plutôt le moment d'être vicieux.

Le sourire du barman se teinta de perfidie.

– Monsieur Trueman, reprit-il d'un ton neutre et comme si Harlock n'existait plus, en attendant de résoudre votre affaire de cristaux, accepteriez-vous que nous réglions notre petite commande ?

Le commerçant s'illumina, heureux de pouvoir dialoguer avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'un psychopathe en puissance.

– Oh, bien sûr ! J'ai tout apporté avec moi. Vous voulez voir ?

Le barman opina. D'un geste vif et sous le regard interloqué d'Harlock, Trueman ouvrit alors sa valise et en sortit quatre paquets emballés chacun dans une feuille d'aluminium.

– Voilà. Comme convenu, vous avez une plaque « noir soixante-dix pour cent », une plaque « noir intense quatre-vingt-cinq » et deux « noir absolu quatre-vingt-dix-neuf ».  
– C'est parfait.

De l'autre côté de la table, Harlock avait les yeux écarquillés.

– Euh… Bob ? C'est quoi, ça ? demanda le pirate en pointant les paquets.  
– Ça mon garçon, c'est une extase gustative en perspective, répondit l'Octodian.

Avec des précautions exagérées, il ouvrit un paquet estampillé « noir quatre-vingt-dix-neuf ». À l'intérieur se trouvait une tablette de chocolat noir. Du chocolat à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent de cacao.  
En réalité, le barman n'aimait pas le chocolat. Surtout aussi fort. Trop amer, de son point de vue. Cependant, certains évènements récents (impliquant notamment une évasion de prison et un collier de coquillages) l'avaient laissé croire que quelqu'un d'autre à cette table n'était pas du même avis.

Bon, c'était un pari risqué, il devait l'admettre. Malgré une enquête minutieuse, le barman n'avait jamais pu étayer son hypothèse. Le capitaine Harlock avait un faible pour le brandy d'Andromède, c'était un fait acquis de longue date, mais il fallait croire qu'il réclamait rarement du chocolat devant témoins.

– Et bien, il a l'air excellent, déclara le barman après avoir humé la tablette de chocolat.  
– Et, euh… C'est du vrai ? intervint Harlock d'une voix qui se voulait ferme, mais dans laquelle perçait tout de même une pointe d'incertitude.  
– Oh, oui. Aucun doute là-dessus.

Pour tout avouer, les arômes de chocolat étaient plus que tentants. Le barman hésita, puis il songea que zut, c'était son chocolat après tout, il avait bien le droit de le goûter, aussi cassa-t-il un coin de la tablette et laissa-t-il fondre un petit morceau de chocolat sous sa langue.  
Ah, Trueman vendait de la qualité, c'était certain. Il avait bien fait de lui faire confiance.  
Il fallait également qu'il reconsidère son opinion selon laquelle « le chocolat noir est trop fort et trop amer ».

L'Octodian hocha la tête de satisfaction. Harlock quant à lui se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de cligner des yeux et de reprendre un masque impénétrable. Le contrôle de la situation lui échappait, et le pirate s'en rendait parfaitement compte.

– Hum… Je…

Le barman croisa posément une paire de mains sous son menton.

– Oui, gamin ?

Le pirate ne releva pas le qualificatif, ce qui convainquit l'Octodian que son hypothèse de départ était juste. « Je vais le faire craquer avec du chocolat », songea-t-il avec fierté. En plus du fait qu'il était un des seuls à pouvoir l'appeler gamin sans se faire descendre aussitôt, voilà qui allait ajouter une aura supplémentaire à sa biographie.

De son côté, Harlock était de toute évidence en proie à un dilemme douloureux. Question de réputation, à n'en pas douter.  
Le capitaine pirate finit par secouer la tête avec une moue de dépit.

– Okay, lâcha-t-il. Tu avais prévu ça, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Quoi donc ? demanda innocemment le barman.  
– Ne joue pas avec moi ! s'énerva Harlock. Je _sais_ que ce n'est pas une coïncidence !

Le barman se contenta de ricaner.  
Harlock le fixa une poignée de secondes dans l'espoir futile qu'il avoue (mais l'Octodian n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir, du moins pas tout de suite), puis soupira.

– Très bien. Combien pour les tablettes en plus des cristaux de navigation ? demanda-t-il à un Trueman qui tentait de se faire oublier.  
– Eh ! J'ai déjà acheté ce chocolat ! précisa le barman. C'est avec moi que tu dois négocier, à présent.

Le pirate le foudroya du regard.

– Tu l'avais prévu, répéta-t-il.  
– Oui, en effet, admit Bob avec un large sourire. Je ne pouvais pas accepter que tu mettes sur la paille un honnête commerçant.  
– Pff. Je ne crois pas qu'il aurait fait faillite pour neuf cristaux, grommela Harlock.

Il pinça les lèvres.

– Alors ? grogna-t-il. Quel est le prix ?  
– Pour les cristaux, ce sera au prix du marché, déclara le barman d'un ton sentencieux. … Faut que t'apprennes que ce n'est pas bien de voler les gens, gamin, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Harlock croisa les bras et adopta une expression qui signifiait « je suis un pirate et j'assume ».

– Ouais… Ça, je m'en doutais, grogna-t-il. Ce que je voulais, c'était ton prix pour que tu me cèdes tes tablettes de chocolat.

Le capitaine marqua un temps d'hésitation.

– D'ailleurs, tu ne me feras pas croire que tu aimes le chocolat, finit-il.

Le barman répondit d'un geste vague de la main qui pouvait à la fois être une approbation ou une dénégation, puis il se tapota pensivement les lèvres d'un doigt.

– Mmh… Voyons… Il me semble que tu possèdes dans tes soutes un stock conséquent de rhum dorien. Je vais prendre ça.  
– Quoi ? protesta Harlock. Cinq caisses de rhum contre du chocolat ? Mais c'est de l'extorsion !  
– Nan. Ce sont les affaires. Et soit dit en passant c'est exactement ce que tu étais en train de faire avec Monsieur Trueman avant que je n'arrive.

Le capitaine leva les mains en signe de capitulation.

– Très bien. D'accord, céda-t-il avec une moue agacée. Je t'envoie ça demain dans la matinée. … et j'apporterai le reste de la somme pour les cristaux, termina-t-il à l'intention de Trueman.

Bon sang, pensa l'Octodian, son plan machiavélique avait fonctionné. Du premier coup. Sans qu'Harlock ne cherche à argumenter.  
Et avec du chocolat.  
C'était… complètement surréaliste.

Harlock profita de l'absence de réponse – de Trueman comme du barman – pour saisir les tablettes de chocolat (non sans avoir jeté un regard furieux vers le barman). Puis il les toisa tous les deux, lentement, l'un après l'autre.  
Trueman se tassa sur son siège, l'air apeuré. Bob, au contraire, sourit de toutes ses dents au pirate – tout simplement parce qu'il connaissait déjà la nature de la prochaine question d'Harlock.  
Une affaire rondement menée, songea l'Octodian. Le genre d'affaire qui n'avait pas intérêt à s'ébruiter. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas se prétendre pirate sanguinaire et accepter n'importe quelle condition pour se procurer du chocolat, n'est-ce pas ?

Harlock sembla hésiter. Sûr qu'il était en train de se faire les mêmes réflexions.

Le barman lui fit un clin d'œil goguenard. Allez, gamin. Décide-toi ou dans deux secondes je brandis cette tablette et tous les types du Metal sauront que tu n'es pas en train d'acheter des armes ou du matériel respectable de pirate.

– Et pour le prix de ton silence ? lâcha finalement Harlock.


	2. Noir pour noctambule

**Chocolarcadia**

**II – Noir pour noctambule**

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Disclaimers_ _: les rôdeurs et les veilleurs appartiennent à M. Matsumoto. Leur terrain de jeu aussi._

_Note de l'auteur : pour l'anecdote, ce chapitre découle d'une petite phrase que l'avais écrite dans un autre one-shot. J'ai trouvé amusant de développer l'idée. Et oui, c'est n'importe quoi. Je suis au courant._

o-o-o-o-o-o

L'Arcadia ne s'endormait jamais vraiment tout à fait. Les senseurs aux aguets, le vaisseau pirate scrutait l'espace autour de lui, attentif à la moindre anomalie susceptible de lui nuire. Ses processeurs cliquetaient, analysaient, décortiquaient, et son système de contrôle automatique préparait de multiples rapports à destination de l'équipage de quart en passerelle. Équipage réduit au minimum, en cette heure de la nuit.

L'opérateur radar bailla. Tout était si désespérément calme… et eût-il la chance (ou le malheur, tout dépendait du point de vue) de détecter quelque chose de suspect sur sa console que l'ordinateur principal aurait déclenché l'alarme dans tout le bord avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir. En clair, il ne servait à rien.  
Le pirate soupira, bailla de nouveau, puis se secoua pour empêcher le sommeil de le gagner. Bon, tant qu'à passer de longues heures ici, autant les occuper de manière constructive, non ? Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il sortit de sa poche un élastique et une feuille de papier chiffonnée. Toujours emporter des munitions lors des quarts de nuit, songea-t-il. Il confectionna avec soin une dizaine de boulettes, puis saisit l'élastique entre ses doigts tendus et ajusta sa visée. Sa cible ronflait légèrement, avachie sur le fauteuil du radio.  
« Le nez, cinquante points », se fixa-t-il en armant un premier projectile.

–

Plus bas, une silhouette encapuchonnée se faufilait dans les coursives, évitant habilement les pièges qu'une soirée arrosée avait disséminés sur le sol (notamment des canettes vides, des débris non identifiables et un dormeur cramponné à une bouteille de whisky). Son objectif était proche, et il ne s'agissait pas de trahir sa présence en ces lieux. La silhouette enjamba prudemment un monceau de verres empilés en équilibre instable au milieu de la coursive. Doucement… Malgré la quiétude qui régnait, certains dans le coin avaient le sommeil _très_ léger. L'obstacle fut finalement franchi après quelques secondes de contorsions angoissantes. Plus rien ne l'empêchait maintenant d'atteindre son but.

–

En passerelle, un ordinateur fit « bip ». L'opérateur radar détourna un instant son attention de son collègue (lequel ronflait toujours, malgré deux coups au but) pour se pencher sur la console qui avait eu l'audace de s'animer.  
_Ouverture accès soutes milieu tribord_, le renseigna obligeamment l'écran.  
L'homme fronça les sourcils. Milieu tribord… Mouais, rien de sensible là-dedans, estima-t-il. Aucun intérêt. Il réfléchit plus avant… Ah, si. La cambuse, les vivres… 'quand même important, tout ça. Il grogna.

– Eh, Loop ! cria-t-il. Debout !  
– Mgrnf… protesta le ronfleur. 'n'dormais pas. Keskya ?  
– L'ordinateur me dit que l'accès des soutes milieu tribord a été ouvert.  
– Oui, et ?…  
– Et bien, ça signifie que quelqu'un est entré dans une des soutes de tribord. Au milieu.  
– Max… soupira le dénommé « Loop ». Tu sais que j'ai horreur que tu me réveilles pour m'annoncer des évidences.  
– Oui, mais…  
– C'est la cambuse, là-bas, coupa Loop d'un ton péremptoire. Sûrement un gars qui a voulu se faire un casse-croûte.  
– Mais…  
– Oh, arrête d'argumenter. Tu pensais à quoi ? Un saboteur ?  
– Je…  
– Ce n'est pas parce qu'un espion s'est déjà introduit à bord par une caisse de ravitaillement qu'il faut croire que ce genre de choses arrive toutes les nuits, hein ?  
– Non je…  
– C'est bon, c'est bon… T'as gagné. Je reste veiller ici pendant que tu vas voir.

Loop se fendit d'un clin d'œil moqueur.

– Eh, Max… ajouta-t-il, goguenard. Tant que t'y es, profites-en pour me ramener un petit truc à grignoter !

Le pirate appelé Max grimaça. Note pour plus tard : éviter les tours de quart avec Loop, se promit-il _in petto_. Il quitta la passerelle en s'efforçant d'ignorer les ricanements dudit Loop et le fait qu'il s'était réinstallé confortablement dans son fauteuil avec l'intention évidente de reprendre son somme.  
« Note supplémentaire », pensa Max, « toucher un mot du comportement scandaleux de Loop en quart à… non, pas au capitaine, c'est peut-être trop extrême. … À Tochiro, ça suffira. »

Le pirate grommela un juron. D'accord, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'ancienneté à bord, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui refiler toutes les corvées ! Il continua à maugréer tout le long de son trajet jusqu'à cette fameuse soute milieu tribord. Pour qui se prenait-il, ce maudit Loop ? Lui au moins, il faisait son boulot et il ne ronflait pas pendant son quart ! Une alarme, un intrus possible, je rends compte, j'investigue et… hmm. Peut-être était-il tout de même judicieux de faire preuve d'un peu de prudence. Après tout, ils _avaient_ déjà eu affaire à des passagers clandestins hostiles.

Max déglutit tout en portant la main à son arme. Peut-être devrait-il aussi demander du renfort… Il tiqua. Ah, bon sang, cette histoire lui montait à la tête ! Il se trouvait devant la cambuse, nom de dieu, pas en face de l'armurerie ! Et c'était juste un des gars qui avait eu une fringale nocturne !

Il inspira un grand coup avant d'entrer dans la soute. Le local était plongé dans la pénombre, néanmoins il distinguait une forme examiner fébrilement des boîtes sur une étagère.

– Hey ! lança-t-il. Si tu cherches de quoi te faire un sandwich, tu…

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase. Quelque chose de lourd le percuta par derrière, et il perdit connaissance en regrettant de ne pas avoir pris plus au sérieux la thèse du saboteur.

–

– Aha ! Je vous y prends, petits chenapans ! s'exclama Miss Masu en brandissant une poêle d'une taille suffisante pour assommer un pirate en pleine santé. Je vais vous apprendre à chaparder, moi !

La cuisinière agita son arme d'un air menaçant. Tout ce qui concernait les vivres la concernait également ; c'était à elle que revenait la dure responsabilité de fournir à cette bande de gamins immatures des repas équilibrés trois fois par jour, et de veiller à ce qu'ils ne se goinfrent pas de cochonneries en dehors des repas. Un esprit sain dans un corps sain, cela passait aussi par une bonne alimentation, répétait-elle à quiconque passait à portée d'oreilles, et c'est important d'être en forme pour pouvoir donner le meilleur de nous-mêmes lorsque le capitaine le demande.  
Par conséquent, il était absolument _inadmissible_ que n'importe qui se permette de venir se servir dans _ses_ réserves n'importe quand.

Elle alluma d'un geste sec, puis cligna des yeux pour s'assurer de la réalité de ce qu'elle voyait.

– Capitaine ?

–

Debout sur une caisse étiquetée « petits pois en conserve » et tenant à la main une boîte de gâteaux secs, Harlock hésita à développer un argumentaire sur le thème « je procède à une inspection du bord, tout est en ordre ici », puis y renonça lorsque Masu, la surprise passée, agita une nouvelle fois sa poêle avec un froncement de sourcils sans équivoque.

– Voulez-vous descendre de là ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et lâchez ces gâteaux tout de suite !

Harlock préféra obtempérer. De toute façon le paquet de gâteaux n'avait jamais été sa cible.

– Comment voulez-vous que je leur apprenne les bonnes manières si vous ne montrez pas l'exemple, capitaine ? continua la cuisinière avec un soupir navré.

Harlock se demanda s'il était censé répondre à ça. Probablement pas. Il opta donc à la place pour une mimique contrite – ou plutôt, il espérait que Masu l'interpréterait comme une mimique contrite, parce qu'il n'était pas contrit du tout, c'était quand même son vaisseau et il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait à l'intérieur non mais ho !

N'empêche, il aurait préféré que sa petite expédition nocturne reste discrète. Bon, il comprenait la présence de l'opérateur de quart, après tout l'ouverture de la soute était reportée en passerelle, et il ne pouvait pas reprocher au gars d'être consciencieux. Mais Masu ? Aux dernières nouvelles, la cuisinière ne disposait pas de système d'alarme à son propre profit, alors comment avait-elle fait pour se matérialiser au bon endroit au bon moment ?

– J'attends des explications, capitaine, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton qui sous-entendait que, capitaine ou pas, il allait se prendre un savon.

Harlock se déplaça en crabe le long de l'étagère sans quitter la poêle de la cuisinière des yeux. Au moins, maintenant que la soute était allumée, il avait repéré avec précision ce qu'il était venu chercher. Et il n'était pas question qu'il rentre bredouille.  
Il stoppa en portée d'un carton aux couleurs criardes qu'il avait personnellement arraché de longue lutte à un trafiquant de pièces électroniques la semaine précédente. S'y dessinait une sorte de monstre poilu vert fluo souriant d'un air censément sympathique, agrémenté d'une bulle de dialogue annonçant « Monstrochoco, le chocolat monstrueusement bon ! »  
C'était un slogan ridicule, Harlock le reconnaissait volontiers, mais de son côté il était surtout intéressé par le contenu.

Miss Masu le fixait toujours, bras croisés, le pied gauche battant impatiemment la mesure. Harlock sourit nerveusement. Ce qu'il fallait, c'était jouer la carte de l'innocence. Le truc, c'était d'être rapide et péremptoire afin d'empêcher l'adversaire de réagir.  
Le truc, c'était d'être de mauvaise foi, aussi.

Il se composa un visage impassible. Bien insister sur le fait qu'une catastrophe vient d'être évitée de justesse, se dit-il. Ah, et valoriser l'ennemi pour lui faire baisser sa garde.

– Bien, je pense que plus rien de fâcheux n'arrivera cette nuit, déclara-t-il avec la même intonation qu'il utilisait en passerelle lorsque le combat était particulièrement rude. Bon travail, ma'am.

Et maintenant, tout était dans la fluidité de la manœuvre de repli. D'un seul mouvement, il plongea le bras dans le carton « Monstrochoco », en retira un lot de plaquettes de chocolat, adressa à Masu un salut dans lequel il mit tout le respect militaire qu'il put trouver, s'avança avec solennité et lui serra la main tel un commandant félicitant un soldat méritant. La barrière de la poêle franchie, il s'enfuit dans la coursive.

Durant toute la séquence, l'expression de la cuisinière avait oscillé entre la stupéfaction incrédule et une sérieuse remise en question de la santé mentale de son capitaine, mais Harlock n'en avait cure. La victoire était sienne, le butin qu'il tenait entre les doigts en était la preuve.

– Vous pensez que je ne vous ai pas vu faire, capitaine ? cria Masu dans son dos.

Harlock se retourna et exhiba sa prise à bout de bras.

– En tout cas, vous ne m'avez pas arrêté, ma'am, répliqua-t-il, moqueur.

Il fit demi-tour avant que la cuisinière ne se décide à le poursuivre (on ne savait jamais, avec Masu, elle n'était peut-être plus de toute première jeunesse mais elle pouvait encore être drôlement véloce pour son âge). Un rapide coup d'œil en arrière le rassura cependant : la cuisinière ne semblait pas vouloir s'éloigner de son antre et avait désormais porté son attention sur le pauvre gars qu'elle avait assommé.  
Harlock prit néanmoins la résolution de verrouiller ses quartiers dès qu'il les aurait rejoints. Ce chocolat avait été durement gagné, après tout, et il n'avait pas l'intention de gâcher sa dégustation.

Lorsque le capitaine atteint l'ascenseur, Masu était en train d'invectiver copieusement le pirate qui avait été le premier à le surprendre. Un obscur instinct dut cependant avertir la cuisinière qu'une de ses proies s'échappait, car elle se tourna dans sa direction et darda un regard furibond vers lui.

– Et ne venez pas vous plaindre si vous faites une indigestion ! le maudit-elle avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment sur lui.

Harlock sourit. Non, l'indigestion n'était pas à son programme. Mais tout ce chocolat serait parfait avec une petite liqueur. Il avait justement une bouteille à tester. Ou deux.  
La nuit s'annonçait belle.


End file.
